


A Dragon Birthday Party

by FechtarTheDragon (mariothellama)



Series: The dragon series [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Friendship, M/M, true love and finding your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/FechtarTheDragon
Summary: Who would have thought it. It turns out that dragons do celebrate birthdays. And they love a good party. So Erik's first birthday as a dragon is the perfect excuse for Pierre and Matthias, Mario and Nuri, and Robert and Marco to celebrate.An extra scene from 'Dragon Tales'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Dear Eafay70
> 
> Mistress said that it was your birthday so I wrote a little dragon story for you. Some of the things in it will make more sense once the 'big' story is finished.
> 
> As a very wise old dragon once said to me, we can find love and joy in the most unexpected of places and the important thing is to always be ready to see it, a bit like Erik thinking he's going to be eaten by a dragon but finding his soulmate instead.
> 
> There is only one more thing to say and that is HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Erik had been a dragon for a couple of months when his birthday came round. They had always celebrated when he was still in human form, but he had thought that that would end now he was a dragon, that it had only been for the benefit of Erik’s family, to make them feel as if life was somehow still normal, well as normal as it could be when the love of your only son’s life was a massive golden dragon.

But, like much else about being a dragon, it turned out that he was completely wrong. Dragons loved nothing better than an excuse to have a party and Erik’s first dragon birthday was the perfect excuse. Marco and Pierre were definitely planning ‘things’ and Erik had learned to be a little bit wary when those two planned ‘things’, but Matthias had reassured him that there was nothing to worry about. And it turned out that Mario and Nuri loved parties, Mario in particular, who could be heard to mutter the word ‘cake’ from time to time when he thought nobody was listening.

Erik hadn’t wanted to ask, but he had to. They had never celebrated Marco’s birthday in all the years they had been together, but he suspected that he knew the reason why. And he was right.

‘Most dragons celebrate one special annual date in their lives,’ Marco explained. ‘Some celebrate their human birthdays, especially the ones who like you had an attachment to their human life after they entered the dragon world. Others celebrate the anniversary of their transformation as that is their rebirth, the beginning of their new life. That is what I chose to do. But that stopped … well that stopped after I lost Robert as the memories were just too painful.’

Erik nodded, entwining his neck round Marco’s, soothing him and caressing him. He could see Robert shedding a single ghostly tear behind him. But this was a happy day. Erik becoming part of Marco’s life had allowed him to be properly reunited with Robert, for Robert to become part of both of their lives. And there was no way that Robert was going to miss the party either!

Soon the air was filled with noise as four loud, over-excited dragons swooped in. Erik was sent outside the cavern to wait as they prepared everything. He was a little bit grumpy and impatient, but all that faded away as he came back in.

The cavern was always beautiful, but today it was extra breathtaking. The walls and ceiling sparkled with a myriad of tiny lights, each one glittering like a coloured star. There was glitter in the sand (Erik suspected Pierre was behind that). And golden garlands were festooned everywhere (Pierre again).

The enchanted lake had conjured up a banquet for them including the biggest and most beautiful cake that Erik had seen in his entire life (that had definitely been Mario’s doing).

But the best bit about the whole birthday was being with his friends, with Pierre and Matthias, Mario and Nuri and, most important of all, Robert and Marco. Erik had had to leave his human family to become a dragon, but he had gained a dragon family in recompense.

Their gift was perfect. A mobile that would sway and glow in the light of the cavern, hung with jewels which represented the tears of all of Erik’s friends.

‘Now you will always have us with you,’ explained Matthias as Erik hugged his new dragon best friend.

The party was awesome and went on for hours. And one of the good things about living in a magic cavern was that it made the cleaning up much easier.

Erik was sleepy but incredibly happy as he curled up with his mate to go to bed that night (well more accurately the next morning as they had partied long and hard into the night). He felt the familiar loving warmth of Marco’s body enfold him. His back was snug against Marco’s belly, Marco’s tail was curled round Erik’s body and a massive wing snuggled him close.

For Erik had found the greatest gift of all. He had found his true destiny, he had found his soulmate, even if that had turned out to be so very different from anything he had ever imagined. ‘It is true’, he thought to himself, ‘you can find love in the most astonishing circumstances.’

‘Yes, little one,’ Marco answered, ‘and I will be eternally grateful that I found you.’

‘Me too,’ breathed another voice, that of the third dragon who sometimes called the cavern his home, a huge, black dragon with sapphire eyes.


End file.
